


Hunted down

by Onwardverse



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Archery, Flashbacks, Gen, Loneliness, Lonely Marcy, Self Defence training, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onwardverse/pseuds/Onwardverse
Summary: During a 3 day long hunt, the one and only father figure Marcy relayed on gets unknowingly ripped away from her.





	Hunted down

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I guess this is the first fic where Tritonio is in? I actually really liked him as a character (until the writters turned him into a twist antagonist... :( )
> 
> Anyways, this popped into my mind, yay!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: this takes place right after Tritonio is taken to prison. :)

Hunting is such a easy thing to do, especially with a bow and arrow. You just have to pull the arrow to you with the bow, aim at your target and shoot.

Marcy Drosselmeyer thought exacly that, and she was right... when it came to a dart board.

The red mantis she’s praying on to kill was turning it’s head constantly, making it hard to kill it. If it just turned it’s head around...

The mantis’ head then turned to Marcy’s direction, and she shot the second she saw it’s head. The arrow went through the creature’s head, killing it instandly.

“Ha, guess who will bring dinner home this time, Tritonio.” Marcy said to herself. 

Ever since the Newt criminal took the girl in, he trained her to fight and defend herself. Ofcours, he first did it for his own benefits, but that later falled apart when he grew attached to the girl. Especially when she took a intrest in archery, that Tritonio decided to teach her all about it.

“Lets hope this is enough.” Marcy said while she cut the mantis’ legs off with a dagger, and putting the pieces of flesh into her backpack.

As she walks back to the Espada residence, Marcy was hoping that she made her mentor, that had taught her to hunt, proud. Tritonio always told her that she was destined for greatness, and that’s exacly what she is trying to prove here.

When she suggested that she can go hunt dinner, he actually got worried and told her all about the dangerous and giant creatures that can kill the human girl. But despite his worries, Tritonio had full faith in her.

That hunt lasted 3 days...

Marcy herself wasn’t that proud about that fact. She was only going to hunt for dinner, yet there where somehow no (dangerous) creatures that looked eatable. And the fact that the girl was once trapped in a cave for a day made it even more embarrassing. Luckly, she got herself some water to drink and some food to eat to survive.

On her way, Marcy sees a frog doll with a dress on laying on the ground, which might belong to a 4 year old tadpole.

“Huh, this might be handy for in the future.” The young huntress says to herself while picking the toy up, knowing perfectly well that Tritonio can use this thing to manipulate a 4 year old tadpole. Or they could just sell it for some extra money.

But when Marcy takes a closer look at the doll in her hand, it reminded her of two persons, two persons that she would rather forget even existed.

Her mother, and Brooke, her younger half-sister. Boy, did she hate them.

Marcy remembers it clearly. How her mother would constently praise Brooke for her girly attitude, how her mother would constently tell her that Brooke is an example for her to follow. Marcy remembers when she has to do every chour around the house, yet Brooke didn’t have to do anything, because she was their mother’s favorite.

And they don’t have a father figure, absolutely none.

Looking back at it, it made the 13 year old still mad. Luckly, she’s now here, hunting food on her own, with a father figure to relay on. This world honestly feels more like home then earth to her, and she isn’t planning on leaving anytime soon.

Marcy continues her way to the Espada residence until she reaches her destination. As she expected, Tritonio wasn’t outside waiting for her, like last times. He must’ve been worried sick...

“Tritonio! I’m finally back!” Marcy yelled when she stepped inside. However, she didn’t get an awnser, just pure silence.

The human girl pulled her dagger out and surches inside the small tower, not letting her guard down. For all she know, It could be another technique to let her guard down and then attack, but would he really do that after she was unknowingly 3 days away?

However, she couldn’t find her mentor anywhere. Not even on the training grounds.

“Come on, where in Amphibia are you...” Marcy asks a bit worried.

A thought flow through Marcy’s head that she wouldn’t even bare to think about for a second. What if Tritonio has been caught? What if the toads have taken and thrown him into prison? What if they’re gonna execute him-

“Okey...” Marcy said to herself, snapping out of her fearing thoughts. “I-i’m just gonna wait a few days. Maybe he isn’t caught and taken to prison. Maybe he’d just lost. Yea, that could be it.”

•+•

However, Tritonio never returned in the days that Marcy waited.

The 13 year old waited 4 days, and it was hard...

Each day that passed, she started to lose a bit of hope. Each day that passed lasted an lonely eternity for her.

The human wants nothing more now then to see the amphibians that have taken the only father and parent figure she had suffer, burned until their bodies turn into nothing more then black ashes, or to see them suffer from extreme pain where blood is spilled out of their body.

Just anything to see them suffer...

**Author's Note:**

> “But Froggy!” I hear you say. “What are the two other chappies about?”
> 
> Well dear reader, I really didn’t know where to put the flashbacks, since i’m not really a fan of just telling things when They can just be showed in flashbacks. So the next 2 chapters are full of flashbacks. 
> 
> One from Marcy’s POV and the other from Tritonio’s. :)


End file.
